Boris the Bear
Boris the Bear is a brown bear who lives in the forests of North America. He is always wise and kind to Lucy. He has a cousin named "Snowbert" who lives in the cold regions. He speaks with a Scottish accent. Physical Appearance Boris is a brown bear (or grizzly) as stated above. He has a purple nose. Personality Boris is usually a bit of clumsy, but is usually friendly to Lucy. He has a fond of honey from the North American trees. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra (no lines) * The Story of Adam the Armadillo (inaudible voice speaking) * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican (two unheard lines, one yawn only) * The Story of The Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby The Tortoise (two unheard lines, one laugh only) * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg (two unheard lines, three laughs only) * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of Wally the Wombat * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Melanie the Moose * The Story of Beverley the Beaver * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Phoebe the Koala * The Story of Hercule Moustache * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbours * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Joey's Camping Trip * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day * The Story of Annie the Anaconda (one unheard line only) Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of Joey's Sleepover * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of the Together Stones * The Story of Thelma the Whale * The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of the Baby Bison * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the Jimjameree Tree * The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of Horace the Hare * The Story of the Boomerangball Game * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of the Last Buluru Berry * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Doris' Flower * The Story of Gertie the Goat * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Ep 1 01.jpg Ep 1 2.jpg Ep 1 3.jpg Boris.jpg|Boris and Lucy Trivia * Boris is based on either a sloth bear or a grizzly bear. Because he lives in North America, Boris is actually a grizzly. * He is very similar to Baloo, a character from "The Jungle Book" novel series. * Boris is the only non-African animal to appear in every episode. * Boris is seen wide awake on winter seasons. In real life, many bears hibernate during winter. * Boris is one of the storytellers who can tell stories that do not take place in his hometown. These two range from the North Pole (Episode 4) and Australia (Episode 19). ** Also, he and Molly are the only storytellers not from Australia who can tell stories that tell stories that take place in Australia. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of North America Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bears Category:Adults Category:Characters introduced in Season 1